Pierced earrings are very popular items of jewelry. While many new devices have been invented to make the holes in the ear lobe for the earrings, no devices have been invented to aid in reducing the healing time for the ear after it has been pierced. Typically, it can take up to several months for the ear to properly heal after being pierced. During this time, a temporary "stud" is often worn in the ear and the ear is continually cleaned and sterilized with alcohol-saturated "cotton balls" or the like.
This cleaning and sterilizing procedure is far from satisfactory, as the alcohol aften does not penetrate the innermost portion of the hole in the ear, and only cleans the outer surface thereof. As a result, the healing process is delayed as the innermost portion of the pierced ear lobe is neither adequately cleaned nor sterilized and is thus the last portion to heal. If the hole could be easily cleaned and sterilized, the healing process could be greatly accelerated.
Additionally, even after the healing process has been completed and pierced earrings are worn on a regular basis, there is still a need to clean and sterilize the opening in the ear lobe. The only means currently of doing this is by the saturated cotton balls, cloths, or the like. As this method does not clean the central portion of the ear lobe hole, it is deficient.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to accelerate the healing process for ears after they have been pierced for pierced earrings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to clean and sterilize the opening in the ear lobe for a pierced earring, both during and after the healing process.